Unspoken
by ShivaVixen
Summary: Things that go unsaid on a daily basis at G.I. Joe Headquarters, all characters. rated T for te potential gore in later chapters. Currently marked complete, though I will comeback to it.
1. Snake Eyes

**A series of One shots around the G.I. Joe base, and things that go unsaid, some will be first person POV, others will be normal. **

**This first one is a bit of a rant, I like the Scarlett Snake Eyes pairing, and I'm not a big fan of Scarlett/Duke. I apologize if I offend someone, but this is my opinion. You can Flame if you want, but I'm sticking by my guns on this one.**

**Snake Eyes**

I really don't know why it annoys me. But it does.

I love Shana 'Scarlett' O'Hara. That's straight forward and simple. At least half of the base knows that I care for her. Which is something since I can't talk.

I got these scars and lost my voice to save her. Which is something not everyone can say. I'd die for her.

So why does everyone assume she's with Duke?

Don't get me wrong, Duke's a great guy, I'd do anything to help him, but the guy can be stiff as a board. He takes the fraternization regulations seriously. He sees Scarlett like a sister. A very fun loving, danger seeking sister.

I think Storm Shadow has the same view, actually. So do half the guys on the base.

Is it because I can't talk? Is that why no one thinks I'll get Scarlett? Because I can't say "I love you"?

Let me tell you the reason I love Scarlett. It's not her beauty, that's just icing on the cake. She's intelligent, She's not that far behind me in hand to hand combat, She can take care of herself and anyone on her team.

I don't have to worry that she won't come back.

I lost my family in a car crash. A stupid accident that could have been avoided. I lost my best friend and brother to cobra's brain wave scanner.

THe latter I was able to gain back.

But Scarlett's survived everything Cobra's tried to do. She's tough.

Yes, there's a cornor of my brain that screams at me not to love her, because she'll wind up getting hurt, I think everyone has the fear that the one they love will get hurt, and it will be because they couldn't defend their loved one.

But there's another cornor of my brain that reminds me she's tough, She's survived. She won't go down easy, and to an extent, that gives me peace of mind.

Yeah, I'll still go after her when she's in trouble. Capable or not, I'm still alittle paranoid.

She understands that. I've written everything down, and I gave her that sheet of paper.

She doesn't mind the scars anymore, and she's one of the few people that learned sign language before the accident. She didn't learn it out of pity for me.

Storm Shadow's suggested I start throwing Shuriken at those who get too close to her. He's also the one who suggested that I propose to Scarlett.

He's also threatened to steal her away if I don't do it soon. I doubt he'd atually do it.

I love Scarlett, So why does everyone automatically pair her with Duke?

What's wrong with loving her?

Is it because I can't talk? Can't profess my love for everyone to hear?

Shouldn't actions speak louder than flowery words?

Is it because of my scars? Because someone as ugly as me shouldn't be with someone as pretty as her?

How vain is that? My heart's always been in the right place. I. Love. Shana.

How I look shouldn't have to play in her affections.

Please, just let me be with her.


	2. Storm Shadow

**Storm Shadow**

A lot of things go unsaid in the G.I. Joe base, partially because everyone understands each other so well.

Which becomes a pain if you're the new guy.

Don't get me wrong, I'm glad I've come over to the Joe side of things, back to my brother's side.

But even a ninja can get confused over things unsaid.

or annoyed.

Especially when it involves a love triangle that will end badly for someone.

Maybe I should steal Scarlett away from them? Snake Eyes has a point about her skills and abilities. She's not just a pretty face.

Okay, he has several points, and he should start using Shuriken to convey them.

I can understand not attacking Duke. The guy is the second in command on the joe base.

But it's everyone else I think shoukd be finding out who has a claim to her heart.

At one point, I couldn't help myself. Scarlet and I were talking, and I saw Duke, Snake Eyes and a few other joes coming out of the cornor of my eye.

As Snake Eyes or Stalker can tell you, I can be very devilish when I want to be, especially since I sometimes get the feeling I'm talking for Snake Eyes and myself.

So I put my arm around her shoulders to show her what changes we'd made to the dojo. She didn't mind. I've already hugged her a few times,(When we both thought Snake Eyes had died in a collapsed building, and she was really distraught) and I already told her I thought of her as a sister. She just thought I was being brotherly. Her brothers do it alot. (On a side note, you never want to tick off her father and three brothers. They're all very good at hand to hand combat, and they will team up if you hurt their little girl. Snake Eyes and I went to her house to meet her family for thanksgiving, when scarlett went to freshen up with her mother, her brothers gave us a set of rules and threats if those rules were broken. Her father was cleaning a shot gun. They lightened up a bit when I told them I thought of her as my little sister, **but** I digress. back to me messing with my brother and a good portion of the G.I. Joe command.)

You should've seen their faces. I could barely hold the laughter out of my voice as I was talking to her. Stalker, who had been standing with us, had to do an about face and leave in order to not burst out laughing.

You should hear the rumors from that incident.

Scarlett has also hugged me good bye before leaving on a mission.

I don't have any problems with that. She's really . . . beautiful.

Maybe I **should** steal her away, see how long it takes for Snake Eyes to snap and attack me.

Common sense wins out though, I don't want to get killed.

But if he hadn't gotten there first, I wouldn't have minded sweeping her off her feet.

Oh well, I'll find someone for me someday. For now, I don't mind helping Snake Eyes with his girl.

Gives me something to do other than train all day and wonder how everyone else just lets the gaps in conversation go.

**Okay, so this one was inspired by a tiny plot bunny that asked what if Storm Shadow liked Scarlett? The plot bunny also had the idea of Storm Shadow taking her for himself, but he didn't make it past this oneshot. I might mess with this idea later on . . . or someone else can take it.**

**Flames will be read, but ignored if they aren't constructive.**


	3. Lifeline

**Lifeline**

Shots ring out all around him, but he doesn't stop, he reaches his fallen comrade's side, grabs him, and pulls him out of there, all the while checking for injuries that may or may not be fatal. It is a pattern he has gotten into, and a pattern he knows well. He pulls his comrade back to the helicopter, then goes back out to the battle field, all the while keeping an eye out for shots aimed at him. The next one he saves is in pain and concious, though a bit delirious. No one but him sees or hears that man crying and apologizing, and no one else but him will ever know about this breakdown.

He's seen them all at their best and their worst, but past those moments where he's their saving link, their lifeline, he's nothing. Just a pacifist in a unit of warriors that some haze, others ignore, and still a few that talk to him outside of missions and reports. He doesn't mind. He does his job, they do theirs, and they keep the status quo.

"Thanks Doc." Wet Suit nodded to the dark skinned man, and then glanced around the room as everyone who can move gets ready to go before the last helicopter with casualties comes in. He's stuck here with some broken ribs and and a broken leg. From what he knows, there hasn't been a fatality. Doc nods and leaves. Wet Suit leans back, then jerks as he hears calls for the operating room to get set up- no one else has gotten a chance to get out of the med bay, and the group stays, waiting to see which comrade has gotten in trouble.

Nothing prepares them for who the victim actually is.

"Lifeline?!" They all stare in shock as the field medic is transferred to a bed, and put on oxygen and a I.V.

"He got shot helping Low Light out of there." Lift Ticket explains at the debriefing. "Low Light got both legs burned by one of Firefly's bombs, he couldn't walk on his own. One of the vipers was aiming for Low Light . . . I don't think he meant to shoot Lifeline. But Lifeline took the shot, it would have killed Low Light."

"Is he going to be all right Doc?" Hawk turns to the doctor.

"Should be, it was a clean shot, bullet went straight through, and there were no complications. We just have to wait for him to wake up."

Doc watches as the visitors come into check on the injured field medic, smiling as some of the women sit there and talk. Low Light stays silent.

Noon on the third day after he was brought in, Lifeline wakes up, first thing he asks is about Low Light and the others. Then he asks what happened to himself.

While Lifeline was unconcious, the base is eerily quiet, everyone thinking about how many times Lifeline had pulled them out of trouble that could have killed them. Each wondering why they had never thought about the risks the medic took, going onto a battle field without a weapon. But once he wakes up, no one goes to visit. They can't. They simple don't know what to say. When they see Lifeline and Doc walk into the cafeteria, they just stare out of the cornor of their eyes as the two medics joke about something. As if Lifeline hadn't been hanging onto life a day prior.

"Hey, Lifeline, thanks for pulling me out last time." Gung ho blinks as Quick Kick, loudly enough for most everyone to hear, thanks the medic. And everyone sees the stunned look on Lifeline's face, like Quick Kick just suckerpunched him.

"Just doing my job like I normally do, Quick Kick." Lifeline shakes it off. "I'm sure you'd do the same." He smiles at Quick Kick and then keeps moving.

"Where in your job description does it say for you to take a bullet?" Low Light speaks up from where he's eating.

"The same part where it says I have to go into an active battlefield to pull people out." Lifeline then returns to the conversation with Doc about medical reports. What strikes them all the most is Lifeline's look when Quick Kick thanks him. Realizing that he never expected to be thanked, even as he risks his life pulling them out.

He just pulls them out, and considers their thanks to be unspoken.

Just like they expect him to be there, to be their lifeline when things get rough.

**A oneshot about Lifeline. For some reason his character always seemed like it was taken for granted. The most of a thank you he got was from Bree, and then Junkyard. I also had a slight plot bunny of 'What would happen if Lifeline got injured?' the first two paragraphs and last two sentences were all I had originally written, but then I went back and wrote in that plot bunny. Not sure how well I got Lifeline's character, cause I'm definetly not a pacifist. Never will be, but he's one of the characters I respect cause he has a set of morals that he sticks to, no matter what.**


End file.
